Combustion engines are provided with a fuel mixture that typically includes liquid fuel and air. The air/fuel ratio of the fuel mixture may be calibrated for a particular engine, but different operating characteristics such as loads, acceleration, deceleration, type of fuel, altitude, condition of filters or other engine components, and differences among engines and other components in a production run may affect engine operation.